stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ki'TaQ
Ki'TaQ (pronounced kee-toc) was the hero of the Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt and protector of Sora T'Cero. Logging over 115 Battle Commendations. ( foundry mission: "The Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt") History Ki'TaQ was born on the Imperial colony world of Sora T'Cero in 874, in the year of Kahless. He was orphaned at the young age of 9 when the colony was attacked by raiders. There, the young boy took up his father's blade and led a retaliation against the invaders with his friend Nairuza and other surviving children of the settlement. In the fighting, Ki'TaQ nearly lost his left eye and both he and his friend were saved by the "old man", whom they regarded as the village drunk. Later, Ki'TaQ was adopted into the House of Kiro until he reached the Age of Ascension. At the age of 18, Ki'TaQ gained the attention of the Klingon High Command after he thwarted a Romulan raid in the Azure Nebula in his house's antiquated Bird-of-Prey, ''the [[IKS NIch'vaH|IKS NIch'vaH'']],'' by taking advantage of the ship's improved plasma junction to charge a nearby nebular particle cloud, masking his ship's energy signature. This provided the perfect means to ambush two of the three Romulan ships in a simultaneous strike with the ''Mup'beH's multiple weapon platforms. Then engaging the lead Romulan ship in a traditional ship-to-ship dogfight, where the NIch'vaH's ''superior maneuverability ensured victory. At the age of 23, Ki'TaQ was recruited by Captain Da'JoQ of the IKS ''Qoj'vang to participate as the commander of the Third Division in the Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt. Taking command of the [[IKS Qoj'chu|IKS Qoj'chu]], he was instrumental in boarding the Romulan command ship, the , and infiltrating the Romulan base on the Son'a world of Tsi's'du. Towards the end of the battle, Ki'TaQ confronted Romulan commander Hectavious and learned that the truth of the Romulan plot was to ultimately develop a bio weapon to wipe out the entire Klingon species by using a variation of the original Klingon augmentation virus. But in the process of developing the weapon, the Romulans stumbled on a cure that allowed the Klingons to end the long ailed "Curse of Arrogance" and restore the honor of the Klingon people by reverting them to the original Klingon form. As reward, the Klingon High Command rewarded Ki'TaQ with the Order of the Bat'leth in the same ceremony that Kor was given the title of Dahar Master. After the [[Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt|'Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt']] After learning the truth behind the Romulan plot to destroy the Klingon people, Chancellor Lorak and the Klingon High Command tasked Ki'TaQ to take the IKS Qoj'chu into deep space, to find the kuvah'magh. In 2373, a century after the Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt, an elderly Ki'TaQ sacrificed his life to protect the Qoj'chu from a dangerous enemy they encountered in the Delta Quadrant. Prior to his death, he passed on command to Kolhar, whom he regarded as the wisest of the Klingon youth. In 2377, the IKS Qoj'chu encountered the and completed her mission. Prior to departing the ship, Kohlar passed on Ki'TaQ's logs to Captain Kathryn Janeway, in hopes their tale would make it back to Qo'noS. In 2410, after the Federation-Klingon war of 2409, the truth of the Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt was revealed as being an elaborate predestination paradox. Ki'TaQ and the crew of the IKS Qoj'chu were honored in the Hall of Warriors by Chancellor J'mpok, credited as saviors of the Empire. Category:Klingons Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel Category: The Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt foundry mission